High School Boys
by iamzie
Summary: NOT JUST high school boys!excuse the lousy title, ok? Koryu, Gono, Gojyo, and Goku.. in highschool.. anyways just read it and tell me what u think! chap9 up!:D
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, first time here, not really sure what to do.. please read and review, the 1st chapter is not so well-polished yet, but I will update it, promise!))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 1

It was the first day of school at Manish International School. As usual, the students bounced up the stairs eager to see their classmates again, as well as to meet new people. Many students looked sleepy, but they couldn't hide the excited looks on their faces that school's starting again. A group of students sat by the stairs and another huddled near the lockers. It was the normal sight for any old student.

But it wasn't for Gono. He still couldn't believe that he was going to a different school, one that was so different from the one he went to. He was glad that his new parents were as rich in money as well as in love. Wearing a plain white collared shirt and black jeans, he stared at the red exterior of the big building in front of him. _So beautiful.. I am really lucky to be here. Okay, first day of school, and I have to make a good impression. I always did well back at the orphanage, and I should too here. But, I have to make friends first. Everyone looks so comfortable, I wonder if there's any newcomer like me? It would be easier for us to be friends.. _

Smiling, Gono stepped inside the building and adjusted his glasses. He walked around, looking for his room – M110. _M is for Main hall and 110 means it's on the first floor._ _Good. I hope I find it soon. _And he did find it easily, since the interior of the building wasn't very complicated. He leaned next to the door, watching different students go by.

Everything went by in a haze. _Shit. I'm gonna be late on the first day. Why the hell do I have to go to school? As if I needed to learn something else aside from what I already knew._ The train stopped at the last station. Koryu pushed his way to the door and walked briskly to the exit, quickly inserting his ticket into the machine and again, pushing more people as he descended from the stairs. He half ran on the street before turning at the next. _At this rate, I won't be late after all. Just a few more meters._

"Hey! What the fuck did you do that for?" Koryu's intense violet eyes burned into those of the red-headed kid who pushed him aside. He recognized the redhead from the train. "Sorry man, I have to run or I'm going to be late for school," came the flustered boy's reply. "You think you're the only one who has school?" said Koryu angrily, shoving the redhead aside and jogging at full speed towards the tall red gates of his new school, Manish International School. The redhead ran alongside him too, his long red hair flying in all directions behind him. They both reached the gate as the school's bell sounded. Unfortunately the gates were already closed. The guard behind the gates smirked at them and said, "You boys have to wait there for 10 minutes before we let you in. It's the rules."

Catching his breath, Koryu sat down outside the gate and took out a cigarette. At the same time, the redhead took out his own pack as well. Koryu searched his pockets for a lighter. _Shit._ He must have left it back at home. _SHIT! _"Need a light? Here, "offered the redhead, blowing off smoke in the other direction. Koryu extended his hand to the redhead's and his cigarette was lighted. He took one long drag and then stared at the space in front of him. "I'm Gojyo by the way. And always late on the first day of classes. School is too damn early if you ask me," Gojyo extended his other hand to Koryu, who ignored the hand and said, "Im new here, and I don't friggin like this." "Sure," shrugged Gojyo, "If you need any help since you're new, just call me. I don't think you'll be making many friends especially with that attitude of yours." Hhmmph! Why the hell should I care?" "Have it your own way, Mr…" "Koryu." "Well, he finally decides to tell me." Koryu stood up and swept the dirt from his pants. They had been outside for some time now and he gestured to the guard to remind him that there were 2 students left outside school and that the 10-minute-wait is over. Both boys walked slowly towards the red building in front of them. They walked together for a few minutes, obviously looking for their classrooms. Gojyo finally caught sight of M110. Koryu also made for that door. They pushed open the door together and caught the teacher sitting on a desk and talking about something "interesting". _So, that moron belongs here too, eh?_ Koryu shrugged. Gojyo gave the teacher his student slip and then walked fast to occupy the last chair in the last row. He grinned wildly at the sight of his new acquaintance who obviously didn't like him. "_And we're in the same class,"_ he almost laughed out loud. Koryu simply plopped down on the first chair and fixed his gaze on the teacher, who had to go to him to get the new student's student slip.

Gono's thoughts were distracted as the two boys made their way into the room. The taller redhead chose to sit in the empty chair beside him while the blonde sat at the seat nearest to the door. After a few seconds, as the two boys had settled in, Gono went back to dreamland. '_He's duller than the teachers at the orphanage,'_ thought Gono. At least the sisters made more sense. He needed a distraction or else he would fall asleep. Soon.

And soon enough, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "I'm Gojyo. You're new, aren't you?" asked the redhead. "I'm Gono," he replied while nodding in affirmation. _Is it so obvious that I'm a newcomer?_ "Don't worry yourself kid, that blond guy is new as well. You just watch out for him, he's got a slight attitude problem," smirked the redhead. Gono smiled at him. "How do you know?" "I just know. It runs in my blood you see, I have the ability to recognize whether a person is good or bad. Like right now, I know you're a good kid and that you'll do well in school." Gojyo gave him a wink. Gono just smiled and stared at his desk. Slowly, he slid down to his desk behind the back of the student in front of him. _This is getting worse…_

Suddenly, the classroom door swung open. A lanky kid with short cropped hair and a wild expression hopped into the classroom. He had a wide smile plastered to his face and when he saw Koryu, he immediately sat down beside him. Koryu just grunted and shifted his seat nearer to the door. _Just who the hell is this weird kid?_

_And then, I enter the newly painted house, and then… _ RRRRiiinnggg! A sharp burst from the bell brought Gono back to reality. He had already been dreaming about owning a house. _What a strange dream…_

Gono left the classroom last and as he went out of the door, Gojyo gave him a light punch in the shoulder.. "Oi," he said, "Wait for me, pal."

((Please read and review and tell me if I should update it! Thanks! Im gonna update it anyway cause this first chapter doesn't say much of what's to come yet! ))


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, first time here, not really sure what to do.. please read and review, the plot is actually not well-polished yet, so I'm going to need every bit of advice I could get, and I could only get that from you! Yeah you! Please review my work too! Thanks! ))

thanks so much to fire sidoni for reviewing! I really appreciate it.

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 2

The unexpected welcome surprised him. _Pal? _Gono smiled weakly at the redhead smirking in front of him. "Right. Where's your next class? Mine's at M402." said the newcomer. "Same as yours, pal. Looks like we're gonna be friends for quite some time," answered Gojyo, grinning widely and putting an arm around his new friend. "Let's go."

Koryu walked briskly out of the building, eager for a breath of fresh air. And a smoke. Halfway through he suddenly stopped. _Oh shit, I need a light._ Quickly, he turned around and walked back to look for the redhead. One look at the empty hallway told him that he wasn't going to get a light anytime soon.

_Damn I hate this day! So stupid to have forgotten something so crucial.._ Koryu dragged himself forward, stopping near the men's room. _Is that…?_ He took 2 big steps towards the door and swung open the handle. _What the… _Andhe broke into a tiny smile at what he saw.

Gono squirmed out of his companion's arm. He daren't say he felt really uncomfortable under a man's arm, lest he lose his first "friend" in this new school. He chose a seat at the back near the door and Gojyo sat down at his right side, the seat closest to the door. Gojyo stared outside while he stared at the miniscule writings on his desk._ Good way for cheating_, he thought. He read all the different words and saw that they were about history and science and a lot more mathematical symbols he didn't recognize. _Oh well, I'll learn more soon_.

Suddenly, a girl dropped her bag into the empty chair beside him. Gono jumped up and saw a girl with short red hair, the color darker than those of Gojyo. His heart raced a bit faster. Soon, he noticed that he had a stupid look on his face as he stared at the girl. "Sorry, is this seat taken? " she asked in a soft voice. Gono immediately woke up from his blurry vision and shook his head, "No, you can sit here if you want to," he blushed furiously and tried to hide it by placing a palm over one cheek. "Alright, thanks," she replied, sitting down beside him. "You're new here, aren't you?" Gono nodded. _Why is it so obvious that I'm new here?_ "I figured. I'm Aiel." "And I'm Gono." "Great. Err.. are you friends with HIM?" she whispered in a very small voice, pointing to Gojyo. "Kinda," Gono's face became a twist of confusion and wonder. "I'll tell you in a bit. Not right now." She gave his hand a little squeeze and then turned to talk to her friends.

Koryu couldn't believe his eyes. He had just seen heaven in his almost-hell day. 4 guys, no, 5 of them, smoking his favorite shit. Koryu entered and extended his hand holding an unlit cigarette. Immediately someone gave him a light. All 6 of them enjoyed their sticks in silence, Koryu with the biggest grin on his face, "Rough day?" finally one of the boys asked. "Mmm… Damn right you are," he answered lazily, taking the opportunity to get another light from a brawny boy with dirty black hair. "I'm Ken," said the person who first spoke to him, "and that's Rok," pointing to the guy with the lighter, "the others you don't have to know yet. Just who in the world are you?" he asked as he looked at Koryu impressively. Koryu gave a small shrug and just told him, "I'm new here," and with that he walked out of the room, one hand in the pocket, the other holding the paper stating where his next class would be.

And just as he thought, he was late. _Oh well, there's always the boys in the bathroom later._ He pushed open the door of M402, flushed and hard of breathing since he had run from the ground floor all the way up to the fourth. He took one look around and let out a huge sigh when he saw a flash of red from behind. _The stupid redhead is here too? How many more times must I see him, _he thought as he took the last seat remaining in class, the one exactly in front of the professor.

_Eh? Blondie's here too? _Gojyo silently chuckled. _I guess we would be seeing a lot of each other, eh, Kor-yu… _

Gono couldn't sit tight in his seat. Was it because the professor was making him uneasy or was it because he had a totally gorgeous girl sitting beside him? well you're right, its because Aiel is next to him!Ü he kept looking at Gojyo to make sure Aiel wouldn't notice that he's been stealing furtive glances at her. Gojyo apparently noticed this because he kept giving him a big wink everytime their eyes met. Gono was flabbergasted. _First day of school, one wicked friend, and the cutest girl beside me? Where does it all fit? It doesn't fit at all. _

Aiel noticed that her new classmate kept on fidgeting in his seat. _I wonder why he's so squirmy.. maybe he has to go to the bathroom or something. Yes, that must be it._ "Hey Gono," she whispered. Gono froze. "You can go to the bathroom if you want to. This professor's not strict at all." Gono looked at her with a very shocked and strange look on his face. _Why is he giving me that face? Oh no.. I must have said something wrong, what if he interpreted it as something insulting?… I cant let him think that way about me. Oh, first day of school and a really cute new guy beside me, and I'm blowing it by giving him the wrong ideas…_

_Bathroom? _Gono looked at Aiel in disbelief. _Did I look so constipated or fidgety that she though I needed the bathroom? Arrghh.. Stupid move, Gono, you shouldn't have kept looking at her. You shouldn't actually have spoken to her in the first place. That's what kept you locked on to her. Stupid Gono, she thinks you're constipated. _He stared at the space in Gojyo's direction. _Damn_.

Aiel threw one last look at Gono who seemed to have been staring at the direction opposite to her. She too, was surprised at Gono's expression when she gave him a simple advice. _Just what exactly does he want to do? _she thought endlessly throughout the lecture. _Just what?_

Koryu immediately jumped up at the sound of the bell and hurriedly made his way to the door. Unfortunately he wasn't near the entrance at all so instead of pushing his way out along with everyone, he just sat back and waited. Pretty soon, he was the only one left in the classroom. _Great, _he smirked, _Rushing forward just to get trampled upon. No wonder I'm the only one still sane._ He reached out to grab the handle but another hand beat him to it. He turned around and saw a flash of red. _Just why the hell is he trying to ruin my day even more!_

((P.S. I'm going to try to update this as often as I could. Thanks! Please review my work so that I could have an idea of my standing here. Its my first time you see. ))


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, first time here, not really sure what to do.. please read and review, the plot is actually not well-polished yet, so I'm going to need every bit of advice I could get, and I could only get that from you! Yeah you! Please review my work too! Thanks! ))

thanks to those who reviewed.. those mean a lot to me.. and yes, ivory night, no yaoi. Ü

P.S. I used Koryu because "Sanzo" is his title, not his name. I decided to stick with the original name for Hakkai as well, that is, Gono.

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 3

Koryu immediately grabbed the hand on the doorknob out of fury. _Damned redhead trying to make things worse…_ "Hey! What do you think are you doing!" asked the redhead as SHE frantically shook his hand off hers. Koryu looked up at the redhead slowly and was totally taken aback by his mistake. _This is not the stupid redhead! This is a woman! Shit, what have I done? _"Hey mister, just what are you thinking?" she waved in front of him. Koryu looked at her in the eye and managed to cough out, "Didn't mean to." He was even able to add a fragment of "sorry" somewhere between his words. _Just why the hell can't I speak normally? _he thought furiously. The girl looked at him with an expression of pity. "You're new, aren't you? I'm Aiel," she smiled up at Koryu. _She definitely has a better hair color than that Gojyo. _"Yeah, I'm new," he opened the door for her. She chuckled at his answer,"Don't you at least have a name?" He gave her a tiny smile. "Koryu." Aiel smiled at him again. "Well, now you finally let me go through first. See you around, Koryu." And with that, she left the blonde wanting to kill himself for the humiliation.

_He's got the most intense eyes I've ever seen. And purple. My favorite color. Just why did two hot guys show up in my life today? _Aiel thought of mysterious Gono and serious Koryu.

Koryu stared at her as she walked off in another direction. _Right. Her hair's a much better shade of red. And she's got beautiful eyes. Maybe that's why I can't talk while looking at her in the eye. _He strode across the halls and went through the building's main door. _I don't need a smoke right now, do I?_ He gave himself a snort. _You're not supposed to like girls, Koryu…_

Gono was pulled back from the door by strong arms. "Careful there, pal, that kid is a riot!" said Gojyo, nodding at the short lanky kid running at full speed from the classroom and out. "He's hyper all the time, and the clown without meaning to. I've talked to him a couple of times and all I could say is that he's still a kid at heart. Literally. He doesn't even look our age, does he?" Gono shook his head. He made up his mind to befriend the little guy if he gets the opportunity. _It must be harder to be a kid in high school than to be a newcomer. _"Uhmm.. Gojyo.. I still have a class so I guess I better go first. See you." he gave the redhead a pat on the shoulder and walked on. "See ya!" Gojyo shouted after him. The redhead could only grin after his newfound friend. He turned around soon and made for the exit.

Koryu stood waiting for the train to arrive. _Five minutes eh? I'll shove five minutes up that guy's ass if I have to wait another FIVE MINUTES. Don't they know how to work these things? They're supposed to fix the trains immediately when they break down, God damn it! _Koryu was not the only one. Most of the other people waiting were wearing pissed off expressions as well._ My uncle is going to hear about this fuck-up. _Suddenly, he remembered his encounter with Aiel just a few minutes ago. And he became less grumpy in a matter of seconds. The train arrived soon enough, and everyone entered with a sense of relief. As the doors started to close, someone squeezed in just in time. It was Gojyo.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked as if Koryu was an old friend. The blonde glared at him coldly. "Loosen up, will you? Just what the hell did I do to you, huh?" he received another glare. "I suppose you won't shut up, will you?" Koryu answered back, only to be greeted by the redhead's friendly grin. _Why am I so lucky to have met him? But he's right, he didn't exactly do anything to me._

The train halted at the last station. Koryu and Gojyo went out of the station building at the same time. There was already a car waiting for Koryu. _At least the driver's not late. _Gojyo, on the other hand, walked on. "Don't you have a ride, kid?" Gojyo shook his head, "my parents don't make no gold coins, and as you can see, I'm walking." Koryu smiled a little. "Come on, I'll give you a ride. No charge, anywhere you want to." Gojyo was surprised at the blonde's sudden change of attitude. _What's he driving at, huh? Anyways, I'd take the ride just as anyone would. I won't have to walk home today. Is that lucky or what? _

"Thanks, Koryu," he extended his hand to Koryu, who chose to ignore the hand. "Don't mention it," he answered and entered the spacious vehicle. "You better tell the driver where you're going. I have no idea where you live and you might end up in my house." Gojyo leaned towards the driver and whispered out an address. The car soon sped up and the two passengers leaned back, silently enjoying the silence.

The car stopped soon at a dead end. "I'll get out here, thanks." Gojyo gave him a salute and opened the door. Koryu nodded. As soon as Gojyo was outside, the driver said, "if you don't know, this is the slum area..." Koryu was suddenly confused, how can this guy be so jolly when he lives with such poor living conditions? "…Its dangerous here especially for YOU so you better not lurk around with this guy much." Koryu laughed tightly, "Yeah, he's dangerous alright. Way more than you can imagine."

((P.S. I'm going to try to update this as often as I could. Thanks! Please review my work so that I could have an idea of my standing here. Its my first time you see. whew, next chapter's coming up soon, I hope, right after my finals end this week.))


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, first time here, not really sure what to do.. please read and review, the plot is actually not well-polished yet, so I'm going to need every bit of advice I could get, and I could only get that from you! Yeah you! Please review my work too! Thanks! ))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 4

The blonde stepped off the shiny white limo, his hair shining even more than the newly polished vehicle. The car then made for the garage where many other cars resided. Koryu indeed was wealthy, and being poor never seemed like an option to him. He already had his own credit card while still a very young and spoiled child, pointing to anything his eyes found attractive and getting it. Now Koryu knew much better. He sat down at the stone steps leading to a vast garden that almost seemed like a forest when he was still a child. He lighted a cigarette and stared at the big white mansion in front of him. Kaila would have disapproved of his smoking, _but she's not here, is she? In fact, I started smoking as soon as you were gone._

Koryu smiled a little, lighting another stick. His chest felt tight, and this happens every time he thought of Kaila. She was the only one who could have changed him and saved him from his present state. His parents, long gone, were never part of his life. Not that it mattered, but sometimes Koryu thought long and hard about how he would have been if he had parents. Maybe he would have been strictly followed. Maybe he would never have had the chance to drink and smoke. Or maybe he will. His thoughts drifted to a beautiful blond girl, always with a warm smile and big hug. Koryu used to detest her being so cheerful, wondering when she'd ever leave him alone. But when it finally happened, all the cheer left his soul. The only family he'd ever recognized and loved, Kaila, died when some freak rammed into her car as she raced home that night. _My 10th birthday. It was so important to me then, wasn't it? I had to tell her to run as fast as she could so that she wont miss my party, hadn't I? _Koryu never forgave himself for this. He could clearly remember the last conversation he had with his older sister Kaila. She was in college then. Kaila called him from her cellphone to tell him that she was rushing home. _Hey bro, I'm coming straight home so don't you dare start without me._ _Okay Kai, hurry up or I'm not going to talk to you ever again. _He had done a little acting there, so that his sister would really hurry. Hurry only to her death. That was the worst, his part on her death. On her funeral day, Koryu didn't do anything but mope around all day, and not even his favorite food could get him to do something. He had spent the day watching over his sister's coffin, crying every few minutes. He was a child still, but on that day, he grew up. After the funeral, Koryu was most silent. He never again ran off on impulse. His childless uncle and aunt had effortlessly taken care of his sister and him, and when he was the only child left, the attention towards him was intense.

Koryu found his first smoke on the day of his sister's funeral. The drivers were at the back of the house and it was the first time Koryu ventured on his own there. The property of his uncle was so vast and it was tiring to just run around the whole house. Then, he begged his driver to give him a taste of the cigarette. The drivers couldn't say no to their little master, who was immediately taken by the new experience and wanted even more. Pretty soon, Koryu hosted smoking parties at the back of the house, mostly composed of himself, the drivers, some maids and the gardener. All of them swore never to tell anyone else about young master Koryu's addiction, but to his dismay, his aunt suddenly walked in on one of these parties while looking for the gardener. Koryu was sent off to his room and was locked inside for a week. He was 14 at that time, a young hotblooded teen who wanted everything in his own way. Some of the maids smuggled alcohol into his room to try to sate his anger, especially since he started throwing some of the furniture out the window. And there another addiction was born. His room would almost always be filled with smoke, and there would be beer and vodka everywhere. He became a very strange student in his school, a still young kid who already smoked and drinked heavily and had almost no friends. It was a private school, and nobody cared about each other in any way at all. He excelled in martial arts and sharpshooting, but not in singing and dancing. He always did well in academics no matter how he tried not to, and so his uncle and aunt finally forgave him about the smoking sessions. They still kept reminding him about the effects of cigarette smoke though, but respected Koryu's own decisions. Koryu had no one else but them now, his second parents. He could almost call them mum and dad for what they had done for him, and he was sure no parent could easily see their son turn to booze and smoke, but they understood his plight and forgave him. Pretty soon, after the new bond and understanding was made between him and his second parents, he cut down on smoke and alcohol and that made his aunt a lot happier. She started to paint and bake again, two hobbies she had forsaken in fear of her nephew's perplexing state. Sometimes he would arrive home to see presents at his bed and letters that told him how happy his uncle and aunt were about him, and that they would support what he does, no matter what. They TRUSTED him. Nothing was better than that, except for a tiny little flaw in the master plan. Kaila wasn't there to share the important events of his life, even the simple ones. The brother Kaila had known was an irresponsible and terribly spoiled brat, and that was not how he wanted her to remember him.

Koryu stood up and collected the cigarette butts on the ground. He thought of Gojyo and how he was so horrible to the poor redhead. The guy didn't really do anything to him. _Maybe its because the man who crashed into Kaila was a redhead too._ _Damn him, it's good he's going to rot in prison now, after all the charges we pressed against him. With uncle's power, he would never again see the daylights as a free man. _The criminal was already wanted for a lot more cases, and his uncle, a famous politician and lawyer was able to get the man into prison for life. _Good. _The fact that the guy would be in prison for life pleased Koryu greatly.

_Fine, I'll be friends with that guy. He was the only one who had the courage to speak up to me like that, something no one here is allowed to do. Except for Kai, that is. _He walked up the steps to the front door and pushed open large red mahogany doors. Immediately someone ran over to him as usual to offer him this and that. _I'm sick of this._

"Good evening. Can I speak to Aiel? Oh, please tell her that this is Gono, her classmate," Gono looked around his room precariously, wishing that no parent or maid would come bursting on him. if that happened, he would probably tell them that they were invading his privacy and push them out of the room. Or perhaps not. He finally mustered enough courage to call Aiel after two hours of deep contemplation. Gono had slipped to him Aiel's number as he went off to his next class and wished him luck.

"Hello?" came Aiel's surprised voice.

"Hello. This is Gono."

"Oh yeah, my mom told me… So.. What's up?"

"Pretty much nothing."

"Okay…"

"Actually, I called to tell you that I'm sorry for acting that way during class. I guess I was just surprised about what you told me and I wasn't able to appreciate your kind advice."

"Oh, that. I did wonder about your reaction. But its okay, no harm done, I still like you."

"Ehm… "

"Where'd you get my number anyway?"

"Gojyo ? "

"I figured. He never told you anything about me?"

"Well, no.. at least not yet."

"Good."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'll tell you soon."

"Okay. Uhm, would you like to get together some time?"

"Sure. Just call me anytime. Hey, do you know the other new guy, Koryu?"

"No. But I'm planning to get to know him. Why?"

"Nothing. But you should get to know him for me. He's so.. strange."

"And I'm not?"

"Of course! You're the most sane guy I've ever known."

"That's good isn't it?"

"That's pretty much better than most guys. Hey, gotta go. Call me soon, bye."

"Bye. Goodnight."

Gono put the phone down and climbed into his bed. _Well, that was smooth. I better thank Gojyo soon. _He had never done anything this bold before. _Maybe it's time for change. A change for the better._

((P.S. I'm going to try to update this as often as I could. Thanks! Please review my work so that I could have an idea of my standing here. Its my first fanfic you see. The more reviews, the faster the next chap will be up. Why? Coz you guys are my inspirations! Ü whew, finally our 1st term ends. And im still in the dean's list! Yeah! Ü ))


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, this is my first fic actually and its still ongoing, coz im still suffering from too much school, but anyway, everyone goes through that.. anyway, PLEASE read and review, the plot is actually not so well-polished yet, so I'm going to need every bit of advice I could get, and I could only get that from you! Yeah you! Please review my work and tell me your suggestions or what-have-you too! Thanks! ))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 5

A thin lanky boy, no, he was more of a child, sat in a table all by himself. From behind, he looked busy, _but busy doing what? _Gono thought. _Poor kid._ He walked back to the table where Gojyo was already busy stuffing himself. As he put down his tray, his redheaded companion's hand extended to pinch off the cherry from the top of his fruit salad. Gojyo grinned as he smacked his lips, satisfied. "Wait here, Gono. Im gonna get me something more to eat." Gono nodded. He took his spoon and lazily played with his food. _That Gojyo… he's got more room in his stomach than most people.._

Gono's thoughts drifted to a certain new woman in his life. It was something he had never experienced before. Love? No, it couldn't be, not this soon. Maybe it was some sort of a crush. Yes. Something more than a crush. Whatever it was, it was a real feeling. The most honest one he'd felt for a really long time. Aiel was definitely someone real. Like Gojyo, she has red hair. Is there something about people with red hair? That was probably the only similarity those two had, and he was drawn to both of them, one a friend, the other, hopefully something more.

"Oi," called out a suddenly irritating voice, "what in the world are you thinking about? You still haven't touched your food and its been almost 5 minutes!" Gono snapped out of his haze. "Err.. Sorry." "Why are you apologizing? Its your food anyway." Gono nodded again and took a spoonful of salad. He stared straight ahead as he chewed, right at the kid he felt sorry for.

"Gojyo…", "Huh?", "Do you think you can wait just a little more? You can have my brownies if you want." Gojyo looked at him with a bewildered face but suddenly his full mouth opened and he mumbled out an "Ok" and gave him a thumbs-up sign. Gono stood up and walked towards the _kid. _Gojyo followed him with his eyes, obviously confused.

As Gono passed the table of the boy, he was shocked to see a table full of food, and utterly surprised by the boy's eating speed. He was chowing down more food per second than anyone he has ever seen, even faster than those on eating contests. _And he's still a kid!_ He ate with such speed but also with such ignorance to the entire world of the cafeteria around him. He didn't notice that Gono had already sat right in front of him and watched him intently.

"Anou…," started Gono… The boy's fast moving hands suddenly stopped grabbing food from his plates and he looked up slowly at Gono. His eyes suddenly turned wide and he began to choke on his food, his cheeks bulging with yet unswallowed food. Immediately his hand reached out for a large jug of juice and he took one very long drink before he finally let go of the jug. He wiped his mouth with a sleeve and then with a deep breath looked at Gono. "Hiya!" Gono, whose eyes were transfixed on him looked dazed. "OH.. hello too." "What do you want? Want some food?" Gono shook his head. Everything was half-eaten and looked too.. _too disgusting_ for him. "I just wanted to.. ehm… introduce myself. I'm Gono." "And I'm Goku," the boy responded as quick as lightning. "Well… I'll see you around, Goku. Probably in class." Gono smiled at him and stood up. "Here," Goku handed him an untouched brownie, "I haven't touched that yet. You can have it." Gono raised an eyebrow. "Oh.. Thank you." Goku smiled back. "Its because I like your eyes. They're really green," then he went back to his food and started stuffing himself again. Gono smiled again and walked over to Gojyo.

"Hey, where'd you get that brownie!" Gojyo told him as soon as he was within earshot. "Go-ku." "EH? That weird kid?" Gono nodded, "Yeah. He's kinda strange alright. But I think ive found someone who will be a competition to you when it comes to eating." Gojyo's eyes widened, "HIM?" Gono nodded again and continued eating his salad. Somewhere in him, a new thought was born and it bugged him a lot since then. _Why does Goku eat so much? What a strange kid. Its not normal for a person his size to consume so much all at once and not get sick. He even looks like a playful kid. And why does he look like a little boy? How did he even get into this school? _Gono spent the whole day thinking about the answers to all his questions about a strange little kid called Goku. Why was he so fascinated about him?

((P.S. I'm going to try to update this as often as I could. Thanks! Please review my work so that I could have an idea of my standing here. This is my first fanfic you see. The more reviews, the faster the next chap will be up. our second term has started, and all I could say is…. waaaa, all my subjects got harder at the same time ! I just wish I get high enough scores so that id still be in the dean's list… what a wish I have! ))


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, this is my first fic actually and its still ongoing, coz im still suffering from too much school, but anyway, everyone goes through that.. anyway, PLEASE read and review, Thanks to those who reviewed! ))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 6

Thoughts about Goku filled Gono's mind the whole day. It was troubling for Gono, and he decided that his new friend must have some horrible past or something. But how could he, when he makes comments about such trivial things? He gave him a brownie "_because I like your eyes. They're really green"._ he repeated the words in his head. _I wonder.. why am I so intrigued by him? Do I really think I'll be able to find someone who has at least a past like mine? Could he be that someone? _Gono shook his head to try to shake his thoughts, as if it would do anything other than give him a headache _Come on, Gono, people might notice that your silence. Well… you're usually quiet anyway so there's nothing weird about being too quiet _Another part of him screamed out loud_. But Aiel is right next to me and I might fail to notice her if she tries saying anything. Get it out of your system Gono!_

The bell finally rang after a long hour of English, and Gono was already sleeping with his eyes open. Aiel had nudged him a couple of times but he was out like he was hit in the head with a stone. Both these times Gojyo chuckled out quite loudly to himself and earned a stern look each from the teacher. When class was finally over he doubled over to where Gono lay dozing and started shaking the chair violently. He could have trashed the place easily with the chair if Gono wasn't there making it seem like the heaviest object in the whole world and if Aiel wasn't watching. The green-eyed man finally woke up and immediately stood up from the chair. "Well good morning, Gono.. where's your assignment?" Gono looked at Aiel, his eyes wide with shock as he tried to remember where he placed his homework. An awkward silence filled the air as Gono thought hard and soon after, Gojyo burst out laughing like crazy, "There is NO homework, man! Damn, what kind of sleep did you get?" Aiel took his arm and dragged him out of the classroom, with Gojyo trailing behind. "Well, this is where we part ways and," she looked back at the redhead, "don't leave this guy alone.. he's gonna get lost. I'm sure of it!" She patted the dazed Gono on the back and walked towards a group of girls. Gojyo was left with a blushing Gono.

"Well.. that was a lot of physical contact, wasn't it?" he only received a grunt from his friend who walked straight to the next class. There they saw a sullen blonde sitting alone and listening to something on his mp3 player. "Wassup, Koryu!" Gojyo spoke loudly enough that the blonde actually turned around, gave him a cold stare and said, "Fuck off while you're still breathing!" The redhead was a little thrown back at his statement. _What happened to HIM? He's back to having that murderous mood now._

On the other side of the internal conflicts, Koryu was busy reprimanding himself about what he just said to Gojyo. _And I thought you said you were going to be friends with that guy? Why did you have to speak when you're all pissed at the world? Now he's gonna think you're one of those assholes.._ Koryu seemed to stare into the void in the back of his head until something snapped inside him. Quickly, he turned around and called out to the redhead. "Gojyo!" He looked at the blonde in pure surprise. "Sorry. Im just.. " Gojyo's face wrinkled into a smile. "Yeah, I know. Youre just angry at the world right now. Its okay. I understand you." Koryu could do nothing but force himself to smile at him. _God, how could I have been so mean to him! He tries to understand me and I think he just did that successfully. When has someone ever tried to be my friend even after all the rude shit I say and do to them? _He turned back to staring at the wall, but now with a little less glint in his eyes and a much, much better mood.

_Oh shit! The initiation! _Koryu immediately told his driver to drive him back to school. He had plans to be initiated into a group, those guys smoking in the bathroom. Turned out they were recruiting people to hang out with, and apparently Koryu was whom they were looking for. Now that he realized he had found a better friend in the redhead, he was having second thoughts. _Why should I join them now? Theyre just mindless idiots who drink and smoke like crazy. I do that too but at least I have a brain._

Koryu almost jumped out of the car in front of the school gym. There were the five men waiting for him. And from the looks on their faces, Koryu judged that he was not going to be initiated that day.

((P.S. I know I haven't updated in almost a year.. that's coz of my transition from a premed student to a med student. And life is hard! But now that im starting to get my groove back perhaps I would be able to write now as I often did before.. Have fun reading and please comment if u have suggestions or what-have-you.. thanks somuch!))


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((hi, this is my first fic actually and its still ongoing, coz im still suffering from too much school, and this time its actually MED school.. but anyway, I'm still alive.. there's a little ooc-ness here with Goku.. or maybe its not.. anyway, Thanks to gypsie, kotojuri, kryscylla, and esp to lycanine for waking me up from my fanfic-writing hiatus.. enjoy! ))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 7

Late that afternoon, Gono saw the center of his thoughts sitting all by himself inside the coffee shop near school. The tiny cafe looked ancient, not at all like those hang-out places most students liked to go to. Gono however appreciated its sculpted façade and often passed by for coffee. He didn't plan to have coffee that afternoon, but since he was already there, and there seemed to be company…

Gono pushed the heavy wooden door into the café and breathed the aromatic scent of coffee and pastries. He stole a glimpse at the only customer dining and smiled. Goku stared at the newcomer for a very long time, as if trying to recall who he was, or just trying to recover from surprise.

"Hey Goku!" He gave the smaller boy a wave, "I'll just get a coffee". He turned to the plump man behind the counter and ordered. And then he strode to Goku's table. "I can sit here, can't I?" Goku nodded, still wide-eyed. His mouth was full, as was his table, which was littered with all sorts of croissants, cakes, and other fancy-looking baked goodies.

"So do you go here often?" Goku managed to utter after swallowing his mouthful.

"Yeah. It's a real nice place. The coffee's great too."

"So are the pastries!"

"Yup. And the nice thing here is that there's not much people coming and going. I can stay here the whole day and not be distracted by the world outside."

Goku only nodded as the plump man came over and placed a big mug of steaming coffee in front of his friend.

"Have one!" he gestured to a pile of brownies.

Gono smiled. "Thanks." He took the topmost one and munched on it slowly. An awkward silence formed between them and Gono itched more and more about the question in his mind. He had wanted to ask the question ever since he saw him in the canteen, but decided that it would be too rude. But right now, the sight in front of him plus the silence begged him to say it out loud. Besides, he thought, Goku didn't seem like the person to be hurt or to think the question was too undignified.

"Why do you eat so much?"

A cookie dropped to the floor. Gono froze.

"Uhm…."

There was now a very surprised look in Goku's face. He didn't even look silly-surprised.

"Well.. I don't mean it in a bad way.. It's just that.."

Goku looked down and Gono felt like he was the scum of the whole world for blurting out such a rude question. When it seemed like forever had passed, Goku was smiling.

"It makes me happy," came the small voice, not the bright and powerful tone he usually used.

"Oh.." was all Gono could say. His cheeks were burning with embarrassment. He swore that he would listen to his conscience the next time before trying anything again. He didn't know what to think anymore. i Is this kid so starved of happiness that he just binges everyday! /i 

"You see," said Goku in a more serious tone, "This is the only thing that makes me happy. This is the only thing I look forward to everyday. "

Gono was surprised that Goku could string together that much words at one time. He nodded and listened.

"Everything else is misery, the way I see it. Family, school, they're all the same. Eating is my only refuge." He paused for a while as if to contemplate and continued.

"You're the only one who asked me that question. And since I blew my cover, I guess I have to tell you a little more.. People see me as this cheerful and ignorant little kid, but to answer your sensitive question, I have to be myself. Does this answer it? Anyway, I'm telling you because you asked for it. Besides, you're the only one who's bothered to talk to me at all in school. I really appreciate that."

Goku suddenly looked less childish. He wore a serious face and a tight smile.

"Are you sure you want to listen? Maybe you have something to do."

"No no.. I have the whole day. Go on please." He grinned sheepishly. Here was someone who had transformed right in front of his eyes.

"everything was.. just an act, behaving like a kid and all. But of course, I meant what I said to you before, that I appreciate your befriending me. I binge, but later I'd have to throw it all up. It's a disease, but it's not that much of a bad thing for me.

You see.. my parents and siblings died when I was really young, and I've live with my grandparents ever since. It was fine. Life was good, cause they were really rich, but life was ugly too, because they're bastards of relatives to have. I barely saw them when they were alive and the longest I had stayed with them in the same room was when they died. Its all about money. They shove money to shut people up, and they shove money to my face. I see money when I see them, and I could only handle that much. Anyway, if it just ended there I wouldn't be that miserable, but when I was still new to their house, they would forget they had a grandson with them and I'd spend a few days locked in one of their guest rooms. When I do get out of these dungeons I eat a lot immediately. Its not my fault really. The hunger was terrible, and I'd binge to just temporarily forget everything. It was my savior, sort of, but not. It has cost my health, but.."

He started sobbing and Gono, who was extremely disturbed and startled by his story froze for a while, not knowing what to do. Later, he leaned over and gently stroked the boy's back. "It's alright, Goku, its alright. Let it all out.." He didn't know what he was supposed to say or do. i I could say something, and it could make him feel better but it could make it even worse /i He looked at his friend. i I guess its better if I just shut up. /i 

((Sorry for the delay, it was our 2week sem break, and sorry this one's so short.. I'll write a much better next chapter.. it just happens that im not feeling all well today.. and there's not much free time this week.. sob..))


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((Our comprehensive exam is finally over! cramming for that was hard, I had only 2 hours of sleep in over 48 hours.. +.. starry-eyed.. anyway, KotoJuri, Kryscylla, Kierrn Saro, RedEyedRavenWolf, thanks you guys.. hehehe, yeah, goku's a really mistreated child.. let's see what happens after that.. frankly I don't have much idea about that yet. and yeah, RedEyedRavenWolf, sorry about the broken cliffhangers.. i'll try to change that habit..

This one is really short. Sob.))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 8

Koryu found himself in a very uncomfortable situation. First, the people whom he thought were okay weren't really okay after all. When it came to this sort of brotherhood thing, the guys were just too tight about the rules and regulations. Did it really matter that he had to do something that stupid just to get "inducted" in?

The blonde looked down. "I won't do it." Everyone else in the room froze. "What?" the hooded man could only stare at him in disbelief. This was the first time someone has ever disagreed to do the task. He suddenly wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. No one has ever backed out, not in his time at least.

"Sorry. I just cant do what you're asking me to." Koryu was still staring at the ground beneath him. Sweat was starting to form in his temples, and he felt cold all of a sudden. _Hah, Koryu. Just what did you get yourself into?_ He knew he had to face whatever consequence there might be when he decided to join the so-called brotherhood, but he hadn't expected something to happen this fast. at least not during the induction "rites".

_But to kill someone for them? This brotherhood is a fucking mafia._ And there he realized it. That's why he was offered all the booze and drugs and smoke he could ever need for his life. This was not a normal fraternity. There must be some underground bigshot behind all this.

"Very well. You understand that not completing the task will therefore render your application null. You have to leave within the few minutes and never come here again until you are ready."

Koryu barely heard the last few sentences. Fists were raining down upon him, and although he could hear the elder shouting at the boys to stop hurting him, he was being beaten to death. "Coward!" "Bastard!" "Fuck you!" "Faggot!"

Koryu closed his eyes. Tears were flowing out uncontrollably, but he had no way to stop the numerous men clambering on top of him. A few minutes later he passed out, a broken, beaten and crumpled figure beside the highway. A kind gentleman stopped his car and brought the half-alive blonde to the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Aiel, its me, Gono."

"Oh, its you. So.. ?"

"I just called to tell you that I cant make it tonight. Something came up. I cant tell you right now but I promise I will tell you when I can."

"Wow.. did you actually breathe while telling me that?"

"Ehm…"

"Its alright Gono.. I'm sure whatever you're doing is important. And we still have a lot of chances to get together. I'll just… call someone else to keep me company tonight."

Gono was stricken to hear her say that she was going to look for someone else. The green monster tugged at his heart, but he knew he couldn't leave Goku alone.

"Alright. Thanks for understanding. Take care."

"Bye."

Click. The dial tone was suddenly colder at the thought of some other guy cozing up to Aiel when it should be him. But she did say that they had a lot of chances to get together. He brightened up at that thought and walked back to where Goku was busy wiping his face with paper napkins.

"I'm really sorry you had to see me like this."

"Its alright, Goku. What are friends for anyway?"

"So I guess you wont be spreading this around?"

"You have my word for it."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Yey! Thanks. Nee-chan!" Goku was back to his old _genki_ self, his grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll walk you home. Or do you actually walk home?"

"I have a driver. Do you want to come to my house? Okay. You're coming with me. Thanks neechan..:

Gono could only nod and smile. He wasn't given the chance to answer the question but he had long since agreed to accompany his friend home. Especially after such a sudden and painful confession.

Gojyo was lying on a small patched couch, his eyes glued on to a dirty magazine, his long red hair splayed all around him. _Haa.. nothing like a good Friday afternoon, staying home and doing absolutely nothing. _His brother wasn't home yet, and he had the whole one-bedroom-one-bathroom house to himself. _Nothing like the peace and quiet when doku' not around._

The tiny door creaked open. _Spoke too soon. _Doku removed his coat and brought his keys down to a small counter near the door. After checking to make sure it was locked, his serious gaze landed on his brother.

"Stop reading trash, will you?"

Gojyo pulled the magazine down his face, gave his brother a blank stare, and pulled the magazine back up to his face again.

"You know anyone called Koryu?"

"No."

"Really? This says he's in your class. Almost all your classes.."

"Nope.. never heard of him.. I'd know if he was my classmate. Now leave me alone, ok?"

"Fine."

Doku proceeded to the bathroom and turned on the faucet. Seconds later he was taking a bath.

_KORYU._

_KORYU…_

_KORYU…?_

_Rings a bell, doesn't it? Koryu koryu koryu.. whoever could you be? I know everyone in class.. there's Kei, Reiyu, Gard, Jeff, Yaone, Nadine, and that weird kid Goku. Aiel. And her new admirer Gono, the new student. And then there's this other new student. I don't like his guts. But we're becoming okay._ Gojyo closed his eyes. _Come to think of it, his name is.._ His eyes snapped open._ KORYU!_

He got up immediately and banged on the bathroom door. Any names mentioned by his brother must be related to the local gang. And it could only mean either of two things. That his friend had been in on the gang happenings, or that the gang did something bad to him. _Shit._

"Doku! What about Koryu! I know him!"

"What! I cant hear you? Cant you see that im fucking taking a bath?"

"what happened to Koryu?"

"Wait. Im coming out soon."

He had no choice but to wait for his brother to come out of the bathroom. He walked around the house, feeling very worried for Koryu's fate. He spied upon a small piece of paper underneath the keys to the house near the door, and it was a schedule card. From his school. his year level. The schedule was almost identical to his. Only the name was different. _Koryu._

His brother came out much later with a towel wrapped around him. "He was recommended to the gang. He didn't want to do the task, and now some assholes beat the hell out of him. Now we couldn't find his body where they dumped him half-dead."

Gojyo's mouth dropped.

"Shit."

He went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _So its finally happening. They're targeting us high school students._

The redhead walked out of the room a few minutes later, clad in a dark jacket and torn pants.

_Now where to find him…?_

((Gomene for the short chap.. I guess I just have accept the fact that school gets harder and harder everyday. I thought I would be able to have more time to write after the comprehensive exams.. boy, was I wrong. The mountainous workload is now dumped on my back. Ohwell. I'll still update asap. And it wont take longer than a week. I hope… ))


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Saiyuki. And I didn't create it. But I'm damn glad Minekura Kazuya-Sama did.

((More exams coming up! I better update this before I start cramming again. Hehehe. Thanks Kryscylla for keeping tabs on this. I probably wouldn't have moved much if no one was actually reading the story. _hugs._ And thanks to cremara.. well, I just really wanted to make that insane hunger fit so.. :D Now back to the story…))

HIGH SCHOOL BOYS

Chapter 9

_Kaila! Dont go yet.. I still have so much to tell you. You wouldn't believe how much I've grown already. I even have a friend. At least I think that's how we are. Friends. Aren't you proud of me? Wait. Just wait a minute, damnit! Kai………………!_

Koryu's eyes snapped open. He was greeted by a blur of white and blue, yet when his vision finally settled, he was clueless as to where he was at that very moment. _Kaila…_

And then it all came back to him. There were many strong fists and there was much blood, so much that he wasn't sure how the story ended. _Just what did they do to me?_ He peered down at himself and found his body bandaged and stitched in so many places. In fact, so many parts were hurting and because of the pain, he just couldn't bother to complain about which part was hurting or not. It became simpler. He just felt one big pain throbbing all over him.

"Good to know you're awake." It was the Steve, their butler. "Your parents will be coming back tonight, as you have been sleeping for.. almost the whole day."

Koryu didn't reply. Instead, he stared back at the ceiling and blinked. _Just what did I get myself into?_ He felt a tear crawling down his cheek as he tried to remember just how he got to the hospital. _Just what are you trying to prove, Koryu? Don't you think you've done enough pain to your parents already? Becoming an addict, and now trying to join an underground society? You're fucked up. _He winced at the thought, and closed his eyes. He was sleeping again in a matter of seconds.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

And he failed to see the red haired man sitting right beside him. A few hours ago, Gojyo had ran all the way to school – it was the only place he could think of. Although there was no sign of Koryu, as he'd expected, he chanced upon the long white limo that used to fetch Koryu from school.

As if on cue, he was grabbed by the raging driver who started shaking him by his collar. He had to shout out that he was looking for Koryu as well and that he had no idea where he was. _But wherever he is, I'm sure he's in a hell of a fucked up state. _He shook his head, trying to clear his muddled head. _Only a few weeks into school.. and THIS happens to the new student. _His head raced to the other new student, and he suddenly realized that he should have informed Gono about Koryu's disappearance as well.

"You have a phone with you?" The driver looked at him suspiciously, but then sighed and rummaged for something in his trouser's pockets. "Anything for master Koryu.. or his friend." Gojyo was handed a cellphone and he punched in Gono's number. A few rings later and a voice answered.

"Cho Residence. What can I do for you?" came the courteous voice. "I'm looking for Gono, please.." The familiarity of the redhead's voice sank back to the other line and the butler of the Cho's replied warmly, "Of course, Mr. Gojyo, just wait a moment."

"Gojyo?"

"Hey! Gono.."

" What's the matter? You sound.. flustered."

"I am, damn it! Gono, Koryu has been done in by gangs, and I have no idea where he is."

"Is he..?"

"No.. I don't know. There's no body. Look, just.. try to look around, pull some strings and call some people, okay?"

"I'll do that right away."

"Bye."

Gojyo looked down at the cold street. Suddenly, all the hope that was still inside dissolved after he talked to Gono. _How could he possibly be able to help anyway? He's new in town for Christ's sake, and he doesn't have any idea what the gangs here do.._ And a small voice answered back inside him. _He doesn't even know that your brother is part of one. Or that you were like Koryu too._ He cringed at an old memory, provoked ever since news of Koryu's plight crashed down on him that night. An insatiable thirst for action and cigarettes. That was what made him do something so stupid in the first place. If only he had warned Koryu.. _How did I not see that coming!_

On the more peaceful side of town, an almost bursting Gono swallowed hard and walked slowly towards his parents' lounge. He was sure his mother would be there, but if his father was also present, he would have to drop everything, and pretend he just wanted to get a book from the library. His mind was swooning. He didn't understand exactly what Gojyo was saying, but from what it sounded like, it seemed that Koryu was missing, and most probably hurt, maybe even fatally. _And so what could I do to find out? Call the police? That'd be the end of the world for Koryu for joining the gang in the first place. But did he really join the gang? And what in the world were gangs so notorious for?_

He sighed, relieved that his mother was the only one in the room, curled up in one of the big chairs by the bookshelves. "Mother.." She looked up from her book and eyed him. "Gono?"

"I have this sort of problem. Its not my problem, but I thought that I could help him and I'd have to ask you to help too."

She smiled at him. "Of course I'll help Gono. What is it?"

"My friend is missing. Something with the gangs maybe… And he's probably not in a very good physical condition right now…"

He was surprised that she stared at him, not blinking, face stern yet thoughtful. "We could ask the hospitals around here. There's a possibility he's been brought to one…" She rummaged in her bag for a notebook and handed it to Gono. Look up this place's hospital. You can use my name to ask. Just.. be careful."

Gono nodded and walked briskly into the next room. It was his father's office which was often used for private conversations. In the next hour he was busily waiting, being put on hold, being passed around, but he finally managed to get a message to each. To call back if any blond teenager arrived because he was family and was missing.

And soon enough, someone called. Gono wasted no time in meeting up with Gojyo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

One eye squinted at the almost blinding light. 3 figures loomed over him and he suddenly recalled that Steve was with him when he last woke up. _Who.. what… _"Gojyo?" The third person was someone he recognized but couldn't very well put a tag to.

"Koryu. You remember Gono?" The brunette smiled at him and gave a friendly wave, to which he responded to with a smile, but he wasn't sure he was able to express it. He felt.. lifeless, as if only an ember of life's flame existed inside him. Where the rest was lost too was not even considered.

He remembered them pouncing on him like a pack of leopards on a gazelle. And the worse thing was that he offered himself so easily to them. He knew that backing out was the most stupid thing to do, but still he did it. Why didn't he just really back out? Why did he test his pride? _Why did I even bother going?_

(( Uhm.. SOrrrreeee… _smacks self_ There is just too much to be done.. I.. cannot… I try but.. I will always try to update asap.. but sometimes nothing comes out and I don't know what to write anymore.. may I take your family history instead? Is this the only thing would-be doctors are capable of writing now?))


End file.
